


О дожде, сигаретах и мокром пальто

by ice_wizard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coffee, Driving, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Rain, Routine, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_wizard/pseuds/ice_wizard
Summary: Просто дождливый день, теплая машина и ореховые глаза Эндрю.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 8





	О дожде, сигаретах и мокром пальто

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm new to this platform and happy to be a part of the AFTG fandom. Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Примечания:**

  
#np Chemical - The Devil Wears Prada  
Unlasting - LiSA  
We All Fall In Love Sometimes - Coldplay  


Эндрю подул в открытый стакан с кофе, заставляя тонкую пенку "разбежаться" по поверхности хаотичными волнами, и сделал глоток, придерживая полуистлевшую сигарету одним пальцем. Поёжившись, он поправил чуть съехавший шарф, закрывая горло от пронизывающего прохладного ветра. Он стоял под навесом и, вытащив один наушник слушал, как музыка комфортно пульсирует где-то на фоне, не полностью заглушая стук капель дождя об асфальт. Подавив очередной зевок, он проводил взглядом небольшие ручейки воды, стекающие по дороге. Через пару минут, когда от кофе ещё шёл еле видимый пар, но сигарета была уже давно докурена, рядом зашуршали шины. Разбрызгивая небольшие капли воды и грязи, рядом с тротуаром остановилась машина, не подавая никаких сигналов. Они и не были нужны. Чуть подняв воротник пальто, Эндрю спокойным, но весьма быстрым шагом пересек расстояние, отделявшее его от теплого салона. Напоследок тряхнув головой, чтоб сбросить успевшую осесть каплями на волосах влагу, он быстро забрался на пассажирское сиденье и закрыл дверь, отгораживая себя и Нила от по-осеннему холодного ветра и мельчайших капель воды. Чуть поежившись, он размял успевшие замерзнуть руки и наконец перевел взгляд на водителя. Джостен наблюдал за тем, как Эндрю словно тает в тепле. Как расслабляется его напряженная, будто застывшая поза после улицы, как воздух из печки едва заметно шевелит влажные, успевшие отрасти с последней стрижки волосы на его лбу и висках, как тот чуть щурится, чувствуя появляющееся в замерзших пальцах тепло, а по коже самого Нила бегут мурашки от запаха недавно выкуренной сигареты и почти остывшего кофе на дне стаканчика. Если бы Эндрю был чувством, он был бы именно мурашками, которые расползаются по всему телу и заставляют передернуться то от наслаждения, то от напряжения и попыток стряхнуть это ощущение с кожи. Нил убрал музыку до едва слышного бормотания на фоне и вывернул колеса на дорогу, быстро набирая скорость.  
На светофоре он остановился, ожидая "разрешающий" сигнал и перевел задумчивый взгляд на тротуар, на котором почти не было прохожих. Внезапно он поёжился от прикосновения всё ещё прохладных пальцев к основанию шеи - ощущение быстро передалось вверх и вниз по хребту, словно выдергивая из оцепенения. Рядом сидел невозмутимый Эндрю. Джостен аккуратно перехватил пальцы с шеи, перекладывая их на своё колено. Он не стал ничего делать, когда Миньярд просунул пальцы в карман торчащей из-под его пальто толстовки, только уголок губ чуть дрогнул.  
Наконец, добравшись до их дома, Нил заглушил двигатель и пару секунд прислушивался к мерному стуку капель по крыше. Затем он перевел взгляд на Эндрю, который уже протянул руку к лацкану его пальто. Нил без единой мысли подался вперед, чуть разворачиваясь так, чтобы было удобнее сидеть. Уже согревшаяся рука привычно легла на затылок, пальцы на пределе чувствительности перебирали волосы и чуть царапали кожу головы. Мурашки. Нил придвинулся ещё ближе, заглядывая в ореховые глаза. Такие привычные, до каждой крапинки на радужке.  
\- Пялишься  
\- _Да или нет?_  
\- Да  



End file.
